JoJo's Bizarre Adventure : The Main Universe Retaken
SPOILER WARNING You might be interested in reading this, but at the same time, are you? This story of mine will contain spoilers for Vento Aureo / Golden Wind and Stone Ocean. For those of you who have not read either part, I suggest you do so before reading, or at least learn a bit about both parts. But if you're okay with spoilers, then go on. Explanation JoJo's Bizarre Adventure : The Main Universe Retaken takes place directly after Stone Ocean. You might be asking, 'But how can that be? Everyone died at the end of Stone Ocean.' Well, what if something changed during the fight with Pucci. Before Pucci fully transformed into Made in Heaven, Anasui had made it, and used Diver Down to punch him head on in the throat. Feeling the pain, Pucci's transformation was stopped, giving Jotaro the perfect opportunity to use Star Platinum once more. So he shouted, "Star Platinum! The World!" Time froze, he had five seconds. Jotaro made his way towards Pucci using the power of a stand leap. He said a few words to the others, and unleashed a light speed barrage of attacks, completely annihilating the priest when time resumed. He wasn't dead however, so they finished him off. Jolyne and Jotaro came up to him and unleashed a full on barrage of punches. The priest had been killed, and everyone was saved. As a new ending of Stone Ocean came to light, the others looked on in the sky, wishing peace to their allies who had died. Weather Report and Foo Fighters. Jotaro heads back to his job, but not before saying goodbye to his daughter Jolyne. So, this story will serve as my own versions of Part 7 and Part 8 if they weren't in an alternate universe, getting existing characters involved as well. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure : Walking on The Moon | Part 7 | The first part I'll be writing for it is named Walking on The Moon, named after the stand of the main character. It takes place a year after Stone Ocean. The time is 2012 and it follows a main protagonist known as Jordan Shujinko, the cousin of Josuke Higashikata. Characters [ More get added as time goes on. ] | Prologue | The Beginning | "DORARARARARA!" A thief was suddenly punched through a wall, being flung into an alleyway. "W-What the hell was that!?" The robber shouted in fear, backing up with a bloody face. A tall and muscular figure emerged from the other side of the wall, sighing. "You should know not to steal, especially from children!" A boy was next to the tall figure, crying with a cut on his cheek. The robber stepped back, shouting. "W-Who are you!?" The muscular man then hit the robber, knocking him straight out. "My name.. Josuke Higashikata. And I don't appreciate stupid thieves like you stealing a hurting defenseless kids!" Josuke was walking home, having bought his own house 6 years ago when he moved out from his mom's, holding his bag by his side. The only problem with his new house.. He opened the door, instantly, a shout came. "OY! JOSUKE!" A man sat on the couch, the same age as Josuke. His name was Okuyasu Nijimura and he was actually living with Josuke. "Okuyasu! Got anything? Like mail? I just went and bought some groceries." Okuyasu thought, shrugging. "I don't know. OH WAIT! MAIL! Is it that paper stuff on the table? I found it in the box outside." Josuke sighed. "How could you not recognize mail?" Okuyasu stood up, drinking some milk. "Have you seen my old house Josuke? Think we'd get mail?" Josuke had to agree, Okuyasu's old house was pretty rundown. Josuke checked the mail, thinking. "Bills huh? Not too big. But still.. That's pretty big. Got any money Okuyasu?" Okuyasu pulled out his wallet, shaking it down. "How much yen do we need?" Josuke showed Okuyasu the bill as he groaned. "This much. How much you got?" Okuyasu just pointed at his empty wallet. "I HAD a lot. I gave it to you to buy groceries." Josuke chuckled awkwardly before seeing a pink envelope. It said something on the front that intrigued Josuke. "Speedwagon. HUH!? OKUYASU! We got a letter from the Speedwagon Foundation. Where Jotaro works!" Okuyasu came over to Josuke, reading the letter over his shoulder, confused. "It says that.. Hm.. Apparently, I have another relative?" Okuyasu grabbed the letter. "Hm.. Jordan Shujinko. According to what the letter says.." Josuke then bumped Okuyasu away, reading it for himself. "I have a cousin? Apparently, before gramps died, he had another child with grandma. That child was only born a year before mom was. After that daughter got married, she had a child, which ended up being Jordan. Jordan was born only two years before Aqua Necklace killed Mom's Dad." "Anyways, the child lived with my aunt since birth until she passed away of illness, probably why I never heard of her. Currently, Jordans 16 years old. But even stranger, some people at a town called.. Uh.. Shinzoken, reported Jordan being some sort of alien? Or god? Sounds like a stand. Okuyasu, you wanna come with me to meet my 16 year old cousin?" Okuyasu smiled, giving Josuke a thumbs up. "Finally! A new adventure! We haven't gone on one since Koichi left to Italy!" Josuke chuckled. "He came back you know. Anyways, let's not tell him about this! Hehe! It's time we had our own adventure!" Josuke and Okuyasu stepped out of the home, walking across the street and heading to the port. Josuke walked through the street with Okuyasu, pulling out a map. "A map? But why? We know where it is." Josuke shrugged, marking a certain area. "Now, let's go." Josuke saw Koichi and Rohan, speaking with Yuya. "Huh. They've really been getting along." Josuke arrived at the port with Okuyasu, getting a ticket for them both. "Alright." They got on the boat, looking around. "Hey Okuyasu! You pack our bags?" He looked over at Josuke, nodding. "Yeah." He put down three bags, Josuke counting. "Okuyasu.. That's three.." Okuyasu nodded. "Exactly. Extra stuff." Josuke shrugged as they went to a room on the boat, looking around. They opened the door, putting their bags down as Okuyasu took the bed on right. "Mine! It's nice and comfy!" Josuke sighed, getting the left one. "Ha! Mine's comfier!" He suddenly shouted, leading to Okuyasu groaning and leaning back as he tossed and turned on the bed. Josuke pulled out a map, thinking. "He has a residence that the letter stated. 453 Mapiol Street. He attends Jozenzu Academy, sophomore year." Josuke scratched his head. "Hey Okuyasu! I got a neat idea! You know how you guys call me JoJo sometimes?" Okuyasu nodded, looking over at his buddy. "Why don't we call him JoJo too? We'll take the Jo from his name Jordan, and the Jo from his school!" Okuyasu chuckled. "Alright!" He said, wrapping himself in a blanket. Okuyasu quickly passed out, Josuke sighing as he shut his eyes. Slowly, Josuke fell into a deep sleep, drifting away into his dreams. | : | 1 | Jordan Shujinko. Cousin meets Cousin. | : | Morning slowly came, Josuke getting up before Okuyasu. "Huh.. Morning already.." Josuke got out of bed, walking out of his room as he began to walk. "Funny... No one else is here.." Josuke heard a phone ringing, confused. "Huh?" He turned, walking over to the only phone. He picked it up, answering. "Yello?" Over the phone was Josuke's older nephew, Jotaro. "Josuke. I came to tell you two important details. The first is that it might be harder to recognize your cousin." Josuke was confused, leaning back. "What do you mean?" He asked. "He may be related to our bloodline, but he doesn't have the birthmark. After researching more on him, I found out he really doesn't. Along with that. There's an arrow in the town." Josuke was then interested. "An arrow? Like the one in Morioh? But how?" Jotaro pulled out a few pictures, thinking to himself. "When visiting my daughter at Green Dolphin Street Prison, I met a man named Enrico Pucci. From him, I managed to learn that he too was pierced by an arrow, but it seemingly disappeared after he was pierced. We searched DIO's hideout for it, no results. But lately, there have been sightings of dead bodies with a single hole in strange places. Sometimes on the hand, in the mouth, on the forehead. They all bled out, but the holes are shaped very weirdly. That lead us to believe this fifth arrow is in that town. So while you're there, try to find it Josuke." He replied, saying ok as he hung up on Jotaro. "We're almost there. But.. a stand arrow. Here?" He turned around, feeling something ominous. It felt as if he was being watched from afar. But Okuyasu was still asleep and the workers were in their dorms. He then heard a small noise, turning and seeing something. "Okuyasu!?" It looked like a stand, floating there. This stand resembled Okuyasu's stand, The Hand, except it's colors were inverted. "What is that..? Some kind of.. reverse hand? Hey buddy! Don't move!" The stand turned, facing Josuke with crimson eyes and a shining golden body. It then faded into a mist, a small laugh coming from where it was. "What the hell was that? Either I'm just dreaming.. or I just met some sort of alternate version of The Hand. That's it... I'll call it The Reverse Hand." It sounded uncreative but Josuke was fine with that name. He went back to the room. "Hey! Okuyasu! It's time to get up. Come on." Okuyasu yawned, getting up as he fell off his bed, hitting the floor. "Gh! Damn! That hurt like hell.. So.. We're here?" Josuke nodded. "The boat is arriving now. But we have something to talk about. There's an arrow within this town." Okuyasu looked up at Josuke. "Arrow huh? But Jotaro should have it and the bow." He asked as Josuke nodded. "There are multiple. This is the fifth arrow. But the question is, how are they using it without the bow?" They both walked out of the room, Okuyasu saying, "They could make their own bow. If they have an arrow, they'd need the bow to fire it." Josuke nodded, both of them looking over the side of the boat. It docked, Josuke and Okuyasu getting off. "Boy.. This does NOT look like a town." It was huge, tall buildings everywhere as cars drove by. "We'll be calling this a city from now on.." Okuyasu walked away, Josuke turning to see his friend going to an ice cream vendor. He was ordering two vanilla ice creams, bringing them back. He gave one to Josuke, both of them just eating it and talking. "Now we just gotta find him. I don't remember getting an address." The two began walking down the street, but they heard someone speaking. "Mind handing over everything you got?" A young boy was being slammed against the wall, a knife held to his throat. The boy cried, trying to get free. "Let me go!" Josuke turned, seeing this. He felt like rushing in and punching the man off the boy, until he heard another voice. "Lay off will ya?" A teenage boy walked over, having glasses. He had green eyes with black hair similar to Jotaro's in a way. The boy wore a long sleeved black shirt with white pants, hands in his pockets. "Mind your own business brat!" Jordan shook his head. "It's my business when a schoolboy gets involved. Based on his outfit, I'd say he goes to the elementary school near my high school. I can't allow him getting injured then as it'll spread bad things about the neighborhood like wildfire." The thug pointed the blade at the boy. "You wanna get involved?! Then hand over your money!" The boy shook his head. "How about no?" Suddenly, a figure appeared behind the boy, but the elementary student and the thug couldn't see it. Josuke gasped. "Okuyasu! Do you see that!?" The man got closer to the boy, shouting. "I'M WARNING YOU! PAY U-" He was cut off, a fist striking his face. "TARA!" The stand shouted, sending the man flying. The stand fully formed, having a black clock covering it's upper face as it had a golden body with it's lower face resembling a man. "His... stand!" Josuke shouted, seeing the stand behind the boy. The elementary student thanked the boy, leaving. Josuke then walked over. "Oi." He said simply, the two now facing each other as the boy's stand had vanished. "You. Is your name by any chance Jordan Shujinko?" Josuke was just going off on a whim, seeing that the boy had a stand. The boy took off his glasses, silently nodding as Josuke sighed. "Then that's my cue." His stand appeared behind him. Crazy Diamond!